1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emitting layer formed therebetween, and is a self-light-emitting display apparatus in which holes injected from an anode and electrons injected from a cathode are recombined in the organic emitting layer and then disappear while emitting light.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus is expected to become a next generation display apparatus due to its high quality features such as low power consumption, high brightness, and fast response speed.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a display region for displaying an image, and a non-display region including various circuits and wirings for supplying an image signal to the display region. The non-display region is formed at an outer region of the display region and is disposed on the same level as the display region.
Recently, there is an increasing demand for high display quality and various applications with respect to organic light-emitting display apparatuses or large organic light-emitting display apparatuses, so that the number of circuits and wirings disposed in the non-display region is reduced.